Snowstorm
Episode Two, Season One, of Cold. (ON WFW) Snowstorm I padded up to the ShadowClan leader, Blackstar with Shade right behind me. I dipped my head in respect to the old leader, and mewed. "I'm sure you've heard this already, but I'm leading Clan cats on a journey to find a spot to feed the Clans." Shade nodded. "We have four cats right now who are going to travel with Storm. We're asking you to contribute one or two cats so that we would have enough to search for this area, and be able to bring some prey back to the Clans." Blackstar looked thoughtful. His graying muzzle were dotted with white specks, and his eyes drooped with exhaustion. "Dawnfur shall go, and she's a great hunter." Shade nodded to Blackstar, and motioned for us all to head out of the camp. I glanced at my group, and silently reviewed their names. Crowheart from ThunderClan, Snowbreeze from WindClan, Minnowfur and Reedtail from RiverClan, and now Dawnfur from ShadowClan. They all looked battle-hardened and ready to help their Clans. Stopping at a big oak, my sister turned to face us. "As you know, this cold season is hitting us hard. It's been leaf-fall ever since I was a kitten, and now leaf-bare is falling on us. Because of the lack of prey, you six shall travel out into the wilderness, trying to find a spot for your Clan to hunt." Crowheart nodded. He was the youngest of the five Clan cats, and his eyes were always alert. Minnowfur and Reedtail sat together, whispering softly to one another. Dawnfur's eyes were narrowed, and she snapped. "Why are we taking orders from a rogue? Rogues don't know what's best for the Clans!" Shade glared at the hot-headed she-cat. "I know how your Clan is going to get food during this cold season. I would suggest shutting that mouth of yours if you want to be fed." Dawnfur glared back, but turned away. Snowbreeze mewed softly. "How are we supposed to feed our Clan from afar? Do we move our Clans over? Away from the lake?" I shook my head. "No. I will lead you to a nearby spot where patrols will hunt and and carry the prey back to the Clans." Snowbreeze sat down, now satisfied. Dawnfur opened her mouth again. "How will four patrols be enough to feed four Clans?" Shade took over. "Each Clan will continue to send out patrols one after another. We need to ensure that the Clans always get enough food to eat. If necessary, we will find two places for the Clans to hunt." Dawnfur mewed again. "Then what if another Clan steals ShadowClan prey?" Shade glared at the tawny she-cat. "This isn't about which Clan is stronger than the rest. This is about surviving. Each Clan will have an assigned spot, and you five are resposible for telling your Clans their spot. It would be wise not to steal because it is going to be hard to survive such a cold season." "Hard?" Dawnfur snorted. "Maybe its hard for you weak rogues, but for ShadowClan warriors, its way too easy." Snowbreeze glared at the ShadowClan warrior. "Stop boasting. When we're out there later, you'll be down on your knees begging us to feed you." I admired Snowbreeze. She was a quiet she-cat, yet she was always ready to speak up with the sharp side of her tongue. Her white fur was fluffed up against the wind, and her eyes were slightly narrowed. Dawnfur glanced over the WindClan she-cat, and sniffed rudely. "We'll see." She muttered, turning her back again. Shade reviewed the rest of the rules and sent us off. I glanced back at my sister, and waved my tail as my group padded away. She waved back, and lifted a paw and dipped her head. That was our sister farewell. I did it back to her, and she smiled. The journey was a silent one, for we were facing the wind, fighting our way with every step. It was so hard to drag one foot out of the snow and push against the wind. Even Dawnfur's face was scrunched up in concentration as the six of us struggled through the snowstorm. Reedtail yowled over the howling winds. "When shall we stop? We can't go far in this weather." Minnowfur nodded. "In a snowstorm like this, we could be easily swept away by the wind." I wanted to stop. I really did. But there were no shelter spots in sight. "We'll stop when we find some good shelter!" Dawnfur hissed at me. "There's a big tree over there." She muttered through clenched teeth. "I can barely feel my paws in this freezing snow." Crowheart yowled as he felt the tug in his pelt. "The snow's getting worse! We have to take cover!" All six of us struggled to race to the big clump of trees, and Reedtail yowled as Minnowfur tripped and fell on the ice cold floor. "Storm!" I turned around, frantic. "Minnowfur!" The RiverClan she-cat was yowling at us to move on. "Move on! We can't all be taken by this storm!" Storm. It was my name. I should know these disasters. Dawnfur watched me carefully through narrow eyes. "Well?" She demanded, "What are we going to do?" "Dawnfur, take Crowheart to the big oaks. Reedtail, shelter Minnowfur. Minnowfur, try to stay still and don't move. Dig your claws into the ground." I ordered. "Snowbreeze, try to get to Minnowfur and save her. I'll help Reedtail." The two of us moved cautiously towards the two RiverClan cats. "Hold on tight!" I yowled at them. Dawnfur was already at the big oaks, yowling at us to hurry. Crowheart watched us in terror, not knowing how we were all going to get out alive. I didn't know either. Snowbreeze seemed the best at moving through snow. She deftly hopped towards Minnowfur and reached her. Reedtail was shivering next to the screaming she-cat. "Can you help her?" He whispered. Snowbreeze nodded, and began dragging Minnowfur back. Reedtail seemed to follow. I beckoned to them. "Hurry! The longer we stay out here, the more dnager we are in!" The there cats moved cautiously, trying not to let the wind blow them away. I inched closer, and reached for Reedtail. The second before my teeth grabbed his scruff, he slipped. "Storm!" He screamed. "Reedtail!" I yowled. "Hold on!" I raced into the snowstorm, desperate to the save the RiverClan tom. "I'm coming!" I shouted. But the tom was being whipped away by the snowstorm, and his eyes were wide with horror. Minnowfur looked back, and shrieked in terror. "Reedtail!" But the RiverClan tom was gone, and the rest of us were sheltering in the trees. Dawnfur hissed at me. "Why didn't you save him?" I glared at the tawny she-cat. "It isn't so easy to fight a storm! I was right about to get him too!" "But you are storm." Dawnfur growled. "You should have been able to save Reedtail." The ShadowClan she-cat glared accusingly at me. "I'm sorry you weren't there to save him." I hissed. "I'm sure you would have been able to save Reedtail." Dawnfur glanced back at me, and growled. "At least I would have tried." "I did try you arrogant she-cat!" I resisted the urge to claw at Dawnfur. "Just because I'm a rogue doesn't mean I don't care about you Clan cats!" I turned away, seething. Minnowfur sobbed. "He's gone! He promised that we would have beautiful kits. Wonderful ones. One that would one day be leader of RiverClan! Now he's gone..." "Hush..." Snowbreeze murmured, her eyes still shocked. We had just started on this journey. How could we lose someone already? Now I knew how strong the leaf-bare storms were. We had to be careful. Crowheart slid in beside me. "I'm sorry it seems that you killed Reedtail. I know you tried to save him." "He's not dead." "What?" Crowheart mewed. "He just got caught in a snowstorm!" "He might not be dead though." I mewed. "We have to believe in him." The black tom dipped his head. "Of course." He murmured. "I'm sure MInnowur would be delighted to see Reedtail again." He rose, seeming like he was going to leave. "Don't." Crowheart froze. "Hm?" "Don't leave please." I mewed, eyes pleading. "Alright." Crowheart sat back down next to me. "Do you really believe we'll find Reedtail again?" "Yes." I mewed, eyes hardening. "We have to." The End. Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Cold